


Bruises Speak Louder than Words

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [28]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Bar Room Brawl, Beej is nuts, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Harassment, Harassment tw, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, October, Pissed off beej gets me feeling some kinda way, Possessive Beetlejuice, Power Couple, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, but what did you expect, protective Beetlejuice, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You're being hit on.Beej doesn't take too kindly to it.





	Bruises Speak Louder than Words

It’s not too terribly often there are Halloween parades in this town. And I myself am not a big drinker. But the idea of heading out for some fun with my favorite ghost with the most was too good to pass up! Especially since it was so much fun to watch him fuck with people. And it was even more fun to help. 

The bar’s packed, and the door is propped open using a pumpkin to let in the riff-raff from the streets of the parade inside. People are loud, it’s dimly lit, and the chocolate martini before me is almost gone, the orange and purple lights reflecting off the bartop. 

I’m watching Beetlejuice sip some guy’s drink through a ridiculously long crazy straw while he wasn’t paying attention when a man sits on the stool next to me. I don’t pay him a lot of attention, though. I’m too busy giggling at Beej putting a live squirrel into some woman’s purse after finishing that drink. He gives me a thumbs up, and I subtly return it before pointing out some guy who was heading to the bathroom who was wearing these neon pink, orange, and yellow sunglasses. Once Beej caught sight of those glasses, his face lit up, and he followed that poor, unsuspecting man. 

I’m not aware that I'm even being spoken to until my shoulder’s being tapped. 

It’s the guy next to me. When I turn to him, he shoots me a smile and a “Hey!” over the noise of the bar. 

I give him a smile I hope isn’t too awkward, not wanting to be rude right off the bat. “Hey.” 

I sip my martini, finishing it off. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

I look at the guy, who’s wearing a flannel and jeans, white, with short brown hair. He has a clean-shaven face, brown eyes, and a warm smile, with bits of hay sticking out of the collar of his shirt. I guess he’s supposed to be a scarecrow or something. But his costume kinda sucks.

I open my mouth to decline, but he’s already waving the bartender over to get me another martini, and orders himself a beer. The drinks come, and I awkwardly take it. Might as well if it’s a free drink, right? 

“I’m Daniel.” He takes a swig of his beer without taking his eyes off me, probably trying to sound friendly. I take my drink off the bartop, holding it where I can see it. 

“...Y/n. Thanks for the drink.” 

“Hey, anytime. I hate to see beautiful women drinking alone, so I figured...why not?” 

I scan the bar, looking for Beetlejuice, spotting him with the light-up sunglasses that he took from that guy, whatever he did to him I might not get to find out, and trying to wave him over subtly. 

He catches my drift, and he’s by my side, casually leaning between Daniel and I, grinning ear to ear. 

“Okay, these?” He gestures to the glasses, “Are great, and the breather who had ‘em? He’s so shitfaced that I figured out how to make his body wiggle and move like those big blow-up things you see in front of car dealerships! He’s still doing it, and whoever walks in there eh-” He stops, turning and shooting a glance over his shoulder to look at Daniel, who has been talking to me this entire time. “Who the hell’s this guy talkin’ to?” Beej walks around him, looking him up and down. 

“Is he seriously talking to you?” 

I shrug, sipping my martini. Beej notices it. 

He scoffs, pushing the light-up sunglasses into his wild hair, a single streak of red running through it, looking the guy over again. 

“He bought you a drink?” 

I shrug, subtly signing with my free hand “Free booze, Beej.” My shorthand for his name is a “B” over my mouth, which Daniel takes note of. 

“Woah, and she can sign, too?” He laughs, looking me up and down, which prompts   
Beetlejuice’s hair to darken in shade again, more red appearing. Beej gets his pinky nice and   
wet before sticking it in the other man’s ear, giving him a wet willy, making Daniel yelp and whip around. 

Beej takes the opportunity to brush my hair to my other shoulder, allowing himself access to my neck. 

“Maybe some marks will get the hint across that you’re taken, eh, babydoll?” 

I laugh, whispering an “I sure fucking hope so,” to him before leaning an elbow on the bar, humming happily when Beej ghosts (ha) his lips against my skin. 

“What the heck was that?” Daniel laughs as he tries to shrug it off, but his annoyance is clear. He groans, his smile a little strained before he takes another drink. 

“An omen.” 

Beej growls a laugh against my skin, trailing open, sloppy kisses down my neck. 

Daniel laughs, and he’s still watching me, albeit not closely. “Oh, and a sense of humor? I like   
it...” Then he goes on to talk about...something. I’m honestly not listening. I’m too focused on Beetlejuice’s mouth. He’s just barely gently nipping at my flesh, sinking into me right where my pulse is. 

Beej is standing between Daniel and I, thank goodness, but I am in no way obstructed from his view. I will soon forget that, however. 

Beetlejuice trails a hand down my body, his hand quickly making its way into my panties without any obvious bulging, his middle finger toying with my clit, making my breath hitch. 

What’s his face is still talking, I think, but Beej is biting down so hard on my neck I'd swear he’s drawing blood, only stopping to lick over the marks he’s leaving, peppering gentle kisses there before moving to suck and kiss at another part of my neck. 

“...you okay?” 

Before I can answer, Daniel’s moving to place his hand on my leg, and oh boy, does he instantly regret it. 

Beetlejuice is off my neck, whipping around in an instant to snarl at him, his hand on my skin before Daniel’s can get there, and when Daniel lays his hand atop BJ’s, I hear an audible SIZZLE. 

He yanks his hand away with a pained yelp, and even in the darkness of the bar, I can see the red angry mark that’s manifested there, the burn clearly paining him. Good. 

“What the hell...?” He holds the cold beer to his palm, pain written across his face. He shoots me an annoyed glance before continuing. “So anyway, as I was saying, I've been in town for...”   
He keeps talking, but I am just not listening. Plain and simple. 

I can tell that Beej is having a sort of dilemma, because he keeps trying to keep an eye on the man behind him while staying between us. 

His mouth releases my quickly-bruising skin, his hot breath ghosting down my neck and shoulder as he slips a finger into me, doing his best to make me cum as quickly as possible. And being in public like this with God/Satan knows who’s watching, it’s not hard. That, and he knows how to play my body like a fiddle. 

“You’re mine, got it?” His statement isn’t harsh or cruel in any way, just, y’know, matter-of-fact. Like he was talking about the weather.

I hum in response, and I guess Daniel thinks I'm paying attention to him, because he just keeps. On. Talking.

His finger is joined by another, and I have to bite back a groan. I raise my martini to my   
mouth, taking a quick sip as though it could cool my face.

“You want me to take care’a this guy for ya, babydoll?”

His hand is jerking back and forth, hitting my sweet spot every time, a knot quickly forming   
in my stomach as I try to be as inconspicuous as possible with my ever-growing… “problem.”

“Just say the word. Or uh, three words.” He bites down where my neck and shoulder connect,   
his movements increasing in speed. I have a death grip on my martini glass, shutting my eyes   
and focusing solely on Beetlejuice’s words as he licks from his most recent bite mark all the   
way up to my ear, dragging my earlobe between his sharp teeth before his faux-calm voice   
mutters gruffly in my ear.

“C’mon, Y/n. Cum for me so I can come for him.”

I follow his instruction without hesitation, biting down on my tongue to keep from making a   
single noise as I painfully, so, so painfully, keep myself together and resist bucking against his fingers.

He works me through my orgasm, peppering soft kisses all up and down my neck, leaving more along my jawline as I become completely wrapped in him.

He’s muttering praises against my skin between kisses, his one hand leaving my underwear while the other cradles the back of my head.

“That’s my good girl,” He groans, ghosting his lips down my neck once again, breathing in my scent. Ugh, now I’ve gotta scold him for being extra perverted later.

“Now how do you want me to fuck this guy up for ya?”

He wipes his slick-covered fingers on some innocent passer-by’s shirt before clasping his   
hands together and looking to me expectantly.

“Want me to throw him across the room? Break his wrist? Break BOTH of his wrists? That’s what he gets for tryin’ to fucking touch you, babes. And he’s lucky that’s all I’ll do to him.”

Daniel has been trying to get my attention this entire time, settling for snapping his fingers in front of my face a couple times. I glare at him. Rude.

“I said,” He takes a look at his burnt hand, opening and closing it a couple times. “You wanna get out of here? You seem kinda in your own head tonight, and I can see from those uh,” He chuckles once, and Beej’s hair is a violent shade of red. Oh, this was gonna be fun to watch.   
“Bruises right there, that you don’t mind getting freaky. What’d ya say, sweetheart?”

Ugh, I can’t hold back an eye roll at the nickname. Gross. When they aren’t from Beej, of course.

I shake my head, snuggling into Beetlejuice’s side as he wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulder, pulling me close. To Daniel, I must look like I’m leaning dangerously to my right, about to fall off. Not that I care what he thinks. Though I do try to make my disgust clear in my voice.

“Nah, I’m good. Trust me. I-”

“Awww, don’t be such a tease.” I narrow my eyes at him. I haven’t even done anything. I’ve barely acknowledged him all evening. “You kiiinda owe me for the drink. I’m not trying to be a douche,” He adds quickly, putting up his hands in defense. I can feel the growing irritation rolling off of Beej, and I wrap an arm around his middle, not caring how it looks to other patrons.

“But you at least owe me your number.”

I scoff, about to tell him off for myself before calling BJ’s name three times, but decide against it. Why waste my breath on a breather like him?

Oh no, did I just call that guy a breather? Ugh, I’m picking up Beej’s quirks. Gotta work on not fucking doing that.

Anyway, an idea comes to mind. And my little plan is set in motion with a single word.

“Okay.”

“Okay?!” Beej’s alarmed shout is one I’m glad nobody else could hear. I reach into my pocket, rummaging around for something. “Babes, what are you plannin’? Let me in on it at least!”

I don’t say a word. I simply hand Daniel a card with a neutral expression, hoping he can sense my annoyance.

He scoffs, looking at me in confusion.

“I… I don’t get it. Is this some kind of joke or something?”

I squint at the card before putting on my best look of confusion.

“Gosh, I-” I laugh, “I’m sorry, what card did I hand you? The lights in here suck, wh-what does that say?”

Daniel deadpans “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.”

Beej pops into existence by my side, and I snuggle further into his side, giving Daniel an evil smirk.

“Since you don’t know how to listen,” I reach up, cupping Beej’s face and kissing his cheek, the stubble a welcome sensation against my face. “I thought I’d let somebody else do the talking.”

Beetlejuice steps from my embrace, shrugging off his suit jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders before going to roll up his sleeves, his wild eyes not leaving Daniel for a second.

“A-” Daniel has to clear his throat, trying not to seem intimidated. “Are you her father or something?”

Beej straight-up laughs in the guy’s face, crossing his arms as he steps between Daniel and I.

“I mean, she does call me ‘daddy’ sometimes, but other than that, I’m far from it.”

I tap Beej’s shoulder, and his attention is mine in an instant.

“Yes, dear?”

“Fuck him up real nice for me, alright?”

He has a wicked smile as he gives me a single nod and a sweet kiss on the cheek before turning to Daniel, cracking his knuckles. I hadn’t noticed it before, but even the hair on   
Beetlejuice’s arms have become a wicked red. I sip my martini, quirking a brow as I watched him. Daniel has since gotten up, standing a few inches taller than Beetlejuice. The two move away from the bar, standing in the space with the most… well, space.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since you started buggin’ her.”

He then turns, shoots me a wink, and then absolutely DECKS Daniel right in the face, his head flying off his body and tumbling to the floor with a dull thud. I snicker as the bar erupts with screaming from the other drunken people, all watching the scene unfold. One woman opens her purse to probably grab her phone and call the police, but all she finds is an angry squirrel.

Daniel’s body raises his hands in either defense or to throw a pathetic punch, but in the end, it doesn’t matter. He’s got no head. 

Beej’s menacing stance and attack doesn’t end there, though. He punches him in the gut, Daniel’s still-stumbling body falling to its knees while Beetlejuice gathers up Daniel’s head,   
holding it by the hair as he holds it up for me to see.

“Check it out, babes! And he thought he was upset he wasn’t getting any head before! Just   
look at him now!”

He cackles menacingly, and I place a hand over my heart, gazing at him lovingly as he leapt onto a table, drinks spilling as people scrambled to get away from him.

“Don’t hurt yourself, honey!”

My call earns me a nod from him as he holds the (screaming) head up to a fan, probably about to grind it into hamburger meat.

“Oh! Wait!” He freezes at the sound of my voice, looking to me as if he were a puppy and I’d just squeaked a toy.

“Put his head in a pumpkin and kick it down the street!” I laugh at the thought, watching his face light up at the idea before pulling the neon glasses back down to settle over his eyes.

“This is why I love ya, baby!”

I raise my martini as if to say “cheers,” as I watch him promptly stick Daniel’s (now crying)   
head in a jack-o-lantern, holding it up to glare into the face.

“If I ever catch you even looking at her,” He jabs a thumb in my direction. “I’ll kill you myself and make you wish that you’d never been born. Yeah, that’s right.” He hops smoothly off the table and saunters over to the still-open bar door, pumpkin in hand. “I’ll make your afterlife   
hell too!”

He tosses the pumpkin in the air in front of him before kicking it like a soccer ball down the street.

I watch in amusement, laughing my ass off as I watch his body try to stumble out the door to chase his head, only to bump into the glass with a large thud. I’m still laughing as it stumbles   
off onto the crowded street, a few screaming people fleeing away from the headless man as   
he disappears from sight.

I finish off my martini before I burst into applause, smiling at Beej in adoration.

He beams, cocking his head with a smile as he opened his arms, taking a bow. He heads   
quickly back over to my side, very proud of himself.

“My hero.”

I kiss him sweetly, smiling at him as he offers me his arm with a charming smile, his eyes still wild as he cocks his head once again.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, yes. Please.”

I take his arm, happily strolling out of the bar with him.

Thankfully, nobody even attempts to stop us from leaving. They’re all too scared and far too intoxicated to even dream of approaching Beej. Let alone coming near me. The raw energy rolling off of him combined with his powers is enough to scare away even the bravest of us all. It makes me weak in the knees every single time, and part of me wishes he’d do this more often. But that would be a lot of murder to cover up, so what can you do?

We’re outside now, the crisp, cool air refreshing and welcome as Beej guides me home. He’d kept his jacket over my shoulders, and I have no problem snuggling into it as we walk, the red slowly fading from his hair the farther we went.

“Hey, Y/n?”

I hum in response as we round the corner and turn onto the street that leads us back home.

“I didn’t uh,” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly for a moment before his eyes meet mine again. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? When I was marking you up?”

His hand moves to pull the fabric of his suit’s jacket away from my neck, revealing some pretty obvious hickeys.

I shake my head, placing a soft kiss on his neck before I reply.

“Of course not,” We walk up the driveway of our home, where he uses his powers to turn the lights on from the outside. “You know how much I love getting bruises from you.”

He quirks a brow, a smile growing on his face as we set off up the pathway.

“Maybe next time I should bruise you up before we head out, then. Since you like it so much.” His hand brushes my hair out of the way so he can plant a kiss to my temple, pulling me close   
as we reach the porch, full-on making out with me as he pins me against the front door.

His mouth moves to the other side of my neck, a downright villainous chuckle leaving him when he feels my pulse quicken against his tongue.

“Gotta let ‘em know you’re mine, right babes?”

I squeak an “uh huh-!” When he bites down, much more gentle this time around.

“I’m yours, Lawrence.”

He groans when I whisper his name, the red in his hair gone and replaced with streaks of pink.

I can barely open the door to let us inside, and once we’re there, we don’t get far before he has me pinned again, my legs lifted up and around his waist.

He moans into my mouth before pulling away, his eyes intense as they meet mine.

“Say it again, Y/n,” His plead is not just a request. He needs to hear me say it.

“I’m yours, and yours alone, Lawrence.”

He makes a noise that’s a mix between a purr and a growl, rutting his hips against me,   
driving me up the wall.

“Damn straight, babycakes.”

Another bite on my neck, followed by a low growl that turns my legs to jelly.

"You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello, 911????? I want one (1) very pissed off Beetlejuice to absolutely ruin me, please and thank you."


End file.
